Murder by Time
by faithcary
Summary: Scott, Spyke and Rogue are dead. Are the brotherhood looking for more to kill? Next chapters due in mid-June. R&R please!
1. Goodbye, Scott

Sorry that this was such a short chapter! 

"Aw sheesh, Mystique," Toad grumbled, "Can't you give us a mission that _doesn't _involve killin' da X-Men?"

"Shut up Toad!" Wanda yelled. Then she added, "Personally, its fun to see them dweebs suffer."

Pietro nodded, agreeing with his sister. What do we have to do?"

"Listen good you buncha losers, " Mystique told them, "This mission will be slightly difficult because you can't just set a bomb on the place. You have to kill them 1 BY 1!

"But not just any kill, a sneaky kill. A kill for each one that's well…sneaky. Got that?"

"Yeah." The brotherhood replied.

_Dear diary,_

_My name is Katherine Pryde. I have absolutely no idea why Jean gifted me this useless book. Oh well, I may as well write in it._

_So I'm writing. Today Duncan Matthews is playing in the football field so I guess Jean'll be there. Oooooooh…the love._

_She can be pretty disloyal to ever loyal Scott who waits at her feet. Oh yeah see ya gotta go._

Kitty put down her diary and thought about the football match. Should she go? She decided against it. Who was playing that she couldn't see anywhere else?

She had absolutely no idea how good that idea was.

"Go Duncan!" Jean shrieked as her um, crush bounded up and started showing off till the referee ticked him off. And there was Scott, looking like a rat. He obviously felt left-out. Jean had asked him to come and now she wouldn't even talk to him! He went to a corner to sulk.

Jean finally went to look for her boyfriend. There he was, a foot away from her, a knife stuck in his chest, bloody and all.


	2. Fall of Spyke

"Man, that skatin' rink is packed wit' people!" Evan Daniels hollered. He, himself, was an extraordinary skater. Only problem was – he didn't keep it to himself.

"I'm the man! Hear me? Me da MAN!"

"Least your modest, " Kitty muttered.

"I'll never crash," he said ignoring Kitty, "I am the best skater this place'll ever see!"

Jean was standing there to wish him good luck. Just because he was a show-off didn't mean he wasn't part of the X-Men. She couldn't care less anyway. She was still moping about Scott.

The first person was a guy called Rad. And, boy, was he GOOD!

"Uh, oh. This guy will be hard to defeat. Not to mention…"

What the hell was he thinking? He could defeat anyone…so he said.

_Dear diary,_

_I have the sinking feeling that something really, really bad is going to happen in the next fifteen minutes so I'm just going to keep writing. Keep writing, keep writing._

_Jean came over to see how I was. She broke up with Duncan when he didn't attend Scott's funeral. You know about the X-Men, right? They're these mutants…who um, try to protect humanity as well as mutant stages. Unfortunately, one of Prof's friends Eric Lensherr known as Magneto was trying to save only the mutant race and wipe out humanity. And that is why Mag's group the Brotherhood hates our guts. And likewise. _

_Scott used to be on the running track. But then really fast people came in. Quicksilver – though I wouldn't call it talent –, Pyro, now Evan. _

_Don't blame me for picking up weird topics. I'm scared for Evan!_

Evan skated smoothly until he saw some water strewn across. No problem! He leaped over it just as smoothly. He was gonna win if he made this jump! He could hear his aunt Ororo Monroe cheering from the sidelines. He saw a guy that looked familiar next to him, he had bright, spiky red hair and wore some goggle kind of things. He was flicking a lighter on and off.

Sheesh, Evan thought, he doesn't look like a skater. He looks like some…mutant.

Mutant. Just like he was.

Pyro. Mutant. Brotherhood! As he recognised the redhead it was too late to scream. Pyro flicked it on once more and the entire track exploded.

Worried people rushed to the rescue. Everyone was upset that Evan was no more. But then Kitty looked around for Pyro.

He was gone.


	3. Rogue Gone

_Dear diary, its always so scary. Knowing, I mean. Who's going. I'm happy I don't know this time._

_Faithfully,_

_Kathryn Pryde_

Kitty threw her journal into the fire that had settled in a nearby house. I don't want to remember, she had thought.

But the Evan incident had remained in her mind. It was haunting her. But what could she do?

God, she hoped Rogue wouldn't die. Rogue had always been her best friend. If Rogue died what would she do?

In the brotherhood the bad guys were planning how to kill Rogue.

"How 'bout we shoot her?" Toad suggested.

"We need something more subtle." Pyro told them. "The fuel thing really set my level on high. Maybe we can poison her or something."

Mystique smiled. "No. I'm going to morph into Kitty Pryde and then shoot her–as Kitty!"

"You're brolliont." Blob boomed.

"I know." Mystique replied.

Remy and Rogue were having a fight while all this planning was going on.

"You switched my books, didn't you?" Rogue accused, "Your still mad that I broke up with you. Lord, get over it!"

"I. Didn't. Switch. Your. Books! I am not mad that you broke up with me. In fact, with a girl like you, you have no idea how glad I am now."

That stung. Tears glistened in Rogue's eyes. "So lets not be friends anymore either. We should develop our own interests. Remy LeBeau, I'm sorry but this is the last time that I would like to speak to you in this life. You really hurt me."

"I HURT YOU?" Remy yelled. "Of course, Miss Perfect-ooh-I'm-so-awesome I-don't-do-anything-wrong-ever! You hurt me!"

"This conversation is so going nowhere. Later. Not." Rogue walked off, angry and hurt.

She banged into Kitty. "How could he talk to you like that? It was, like, mean! He hurt you. Everyone knows that. Rogue, would you like to talk?"

Rogue trusted her friend completely. Until Kitty – aka Mystique – picked up a gun and shot her dead.

Kitty – the real Kitty – stood on a ledge. The worst part was that everyone thought she had shot Rogue. People swore they saw her do it. Her life was so over if didn't settle this thing.


End file.
